


Break My Finger?

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Adventures Of Glenn And Fin [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Next, Glenn purposely got into a fight with a wolf hater. Unfortunately, the fight was postponed by Psycho himself. A quick choke hold on both combatants put them out of commission. But that day, about a month ago, gave the seed of an idea to Glenn.





	Break My Finger?

**Author's Note:**

> Human!Glenn - Aged 16

It started when Glenn crushed his little toe between his foot and the table leg. He remembered a tingling shivering down his spine as pain, instantly recognisable and dreaded, flooded his nerves in his skin and zapped through his spinal column. There was a yelp, his yelp, and then a soft moan. Quiet. Not enough to draw attention or be noticed by anyone but Glenn.

After that day he scoured the internet and found out he was a masochist. Huh. Why didn't it help earlier, when he repeatedly had a strip of barbed wire tearing into his back on a weekly basis? Maybe it only came out now, when he felt safe and secure and wasn't surrounded by agony each night. Maybe it stemmed from him being so used to a daily beating.

Whatever the cause was, it didn't matter to Glenn. All that mattered now was seeing if something else would feel as brilliant as stubbing his blasted little toe.

Starting small, he pricked his thumb during a textiles class. Granted, he also painted the table with the drips and a smudge of an index finger. But either way, it felt _good._

Next, Glenn purposely got into a fight with a wolf hater. Unfortunately, the fight was postponed by Psycho himself. A quick choke hold on both combatants put them out of commission. But that day, about a month ago, gave the seed of an idea to Glenn.

Which brings him to the here and now, stood in front of Psycho with the older's current read clutched in one hand. Yes, he'd snatched the book to get attention.

"What do you want?"

A growl undertoned the seemingly innocent question and to Glenn it was now or never.

Quick as a dart, he shoved his unoccupied hand forward and spluttered out his request.

"Breakmyfinger."

When Glenn spluttered, he was unintelligible to many people. In fact, only a fluent lip reader could decipher his speech. As it was, Psycho struggled to put up with his whisper.

"Just give me the book, Glenn."

Fearing his chance would be lost, Glenn forcefully bestilled his beating heart and eased out each word, perhaps too slowly. And as a question, little higher tint to his voice at the end included. Not the command he had planned.

"Break... My... Finger?..."

Narrowed green eyes glared up at his wide ass blue orbs as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the outstretched wrist.

Yawning his way into the room, Vinnie screamed like a girl when he witnessed Psycho snap Glenn's wrist and then just let him collapse to his knees and shiver.

To this day, Glenn looks back and thinks that maybe he shouldn't have stolen Psycho's book before asking that favour.


End file.
